


Session

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [41]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Self Improvement!, Wilford Has BPD/DID, not angst but not really fluff either, tis short my apologies, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Chase goes to Picani for a session.





	Session

**Author's Note:**

> *runs through the door panting*  
> Sorry this is late! I was going to post it yesterday but getting back from a trip is really tiring.  
> (This is so short aaaaaa I'm sorry-)  
> But progress is progress! I hope you enjoy!

Chase opened the door and hesitated before Anti gave him a gentle nudge in the back and pushed him inside. 

They sat on the couch in silence. 

They were early. 

\---------

“Da- dalatatada- dalatatadada- dodadedodadeda- dodadeda-” Picani’s hands stuck into the gap between the door and the frame, dramatically waving. 

Anti blinked as the display continued, a smile almost forming on his face. Chase just looked away, expression sullen. 

Picani poked in his head at the lack of response. “Wrong timing? Ah, well.”

He sat down in his chair and grabbed his notepad. 

“How are you both? Anti, it’s been awhile.”

“N̴o̴t̶ ̴b̵a̵d̵.̷ ̵W̸e̸’̸r̸e̷ ̴h̸e̷r̵e̶ ̵f̴o̵r̶ ̶T̸r̴i̶c̷k̵s̸h̶o̸t̷.̴”

Chase shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Picani’s face schooled into a serious expression. “I see. I take it that what we talked about-”

“Y̶e̷a̸h̴.̴ ̵I̵t̵ ̸h̶a̴p̸p̷e̶n̶e̴d̸.̵”

He pursed his lips. “Alright. Chase, would you rather we talk about this alone? Anti, we can either talk about this together or at your session?”

“S̵o̵u̸n̵d̸s̵ ̷g̵o̵o̶d̸.̴ ̸Y̶o̵u̵ ̶w̵a̷n̶t̶ ̵m̴e̵ ̶t̵o̸ ̵l̴e̵a̵v̸e̵,̸ ̷C̸h̶a̵s̵e̶?̴”

“Please.”

And he left, the door giving a decided little snap behind him. 

Picani turned to Chase with a look of concern and his notebook at the ready. 

“Alright. If you can, could you tell me what happened?”

\-----------

Wilford was reading a book in the commons when he itched his eyebrow almost subconsciously for the third time in the last few minutes. 

This was a very good book. At least, it had been the last time he’d read it.

There was a- change in the room. Not one easy to identify. A… slight change in posture, or maybe the way Wil’s aura filled the space. Tendrils vs smoke, green vs pink. Hard vs chewy. 

William flicked his eyes from the pages to glance around the room before returning to the book. Nobody he could see. 

He quite happened to enjoy this series. Come on Ron, stop being an idiot and talk to him.

He reached for the bag he’d gotten from the candy cupboard.

Mmm. Green Jolly Ranchers. 

His favourite. 

Maybe he could relax in peace for once. Not have to pretend to be Wilford.

He didn’t notice Dark’s curious eyes on the back of his head from his spot in the kitchen. 

Damn it Rowling...

\------------

Picani unlocked the door before falling into his favourite chair with a groan. 

Roman looked over. “Rough day of sessions, Dr. Universe?”

“Without breaking patient-doctor-confidentiality? Yes.” Roman hummed in sympathy.

“Want some cake? Wilford brought some over earlier. I think it’s chocolate and cherry.”

“Sure. That sounds great. Thank you, Roman.”

“Well as Uncle Iroh said, ‘While it’s best to believe in one’s self, a little help from others can be a great blessing.’”

“Good for Iroh. Much wiser than I’ll ever be, I think.”

“Well if that isn’t a mood, I don’t know what is. How big of a slice?”

“That’s fine.”

They settled down to eat before going to relax. 

It had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if I royally screw something up, large or small, feel free to tell me so I can fix it! Sometimes liberal amounts of research can leave holes, so if anyone sees an error (because I will freely admit I am not an expert) feel free to tell me!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day! See ya next time for a whole bunch of crackfic stuff.


End file.
